MSN: Wizarding style!
by harryp rules
Summary: Ginny gets a laptop for her birthday and meets someone on MSN for wizards. Ginny falls steadily for him. Who is this person? And is he dangerous? rated for a few bad words.
1. Birthday present

**MSN: Wizarding Style!!**

**Chapter 1:**

            "Harry, I really really like you…"

Harry Potter looked at her, his eyes misty, "I like you too…"

Harry leaned in closer to capture her lips. Her heart was thudding, she was in heaven. Waves of heat spilled through her body. This was finally going to come true! Harry lowered his lips-

"GINNY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Ginny woke up with a start. It was all just a dream! Ginny looked at her family gathered around her, they were surrounding her bed (which was COVERED with confetti, which was pink, I might add…) with happy grins on their faces, not knowing they had just ruined her perfect dream. She pouted, and then burst out laughing at their bewildered faces. The Weasley sons shrugged, thinking it was her time of month.

Then, they went over to Ginny and pulled her over their heads. Ginny shrieked and started shouting at them to let her go. The Weasleys ignored her protests and continued to carry her downstairs. There, they deposited her onto the couch in the living room. There, the room was filled with presents. Ginny cried out in delight. The mother and father gestured to Ginny to open her presents. And open them she did.

There was candy and sweaters and rubber ducks and even packs of muggle cards. Ginny was delighted, she would not usually get so many presents. Then, her mother took her out into the hall, "Ginny, I'd like you to have this, it's a ring handed down from mother to daughter on the daughter's sixteenth birthday. Here it is." Molly Weasley handed Ginny the ring. Ginny gasped aloud. It was beautiful! It had a simple silver band, and the gem on top of it was a perfect emerald.

Ginny put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly! "Thank you mum!!! Thank you!! It's beautiful!!"

Molly Weasley beamed, then she said quietly, "And, I'll be giving you a mini shopping spree! When do you want to go?"

"What about next week?"

"Perfect! Now, I think your father wants to give you something a little special also. Go on!"

Ginny was dragged by her father (Who, I might add, was looking very excited!) into a spare room.

"Ok Ginny, I've been saving up for this for a long time, and I think you deserve it since you're the only girl in this family. It's a…..LAPTOP!!!!"

Ginny looked confusedly at her father, "What's a…laptop,,,?"

Her father looked disbelievingly at her, "It's a muggle invention! There's this thing called internet on it and you can talk to friends all over the world on it! I even installed Wizard internet!!!! Only wizards can access it through their wands and they can chat with other wizards INSTANTLY!!!!! But remember this! Never tell anyone your name on it!! You never know who they might be…"

Ginny looked mildly interested in this, "Can I try it out?"

Her father looked at her like she was crazy, "Well of course!!!"

Arthur Weasley gave her the instruction book and left Ginny to figure out the muggle thing on her own. She looked at the instructions:

1. To turn on the laptop, press the button on the first row with the dot in the middle.

Then there was a diagram showing where the on button was. Ginny pressed the button and suddenly the screen had colours on in. It was like MAGIC! She looked at the next set of instructions:

2. To get an instant messaging account, press the button with the green person with a wizard hat on with a butterfly on him.

Ginny did this and she saw a screen with MSN Wizard Instant Messages on it. It told her to make a screen name for herself. She decided on 'angel'. Then it told her to put her wand in a little hole at the side of the laptop. She inserted her wand and the laptop made a sound, "You have been accepted angel. Please enjoy this Wizarding facility!"

Ginny looked at the instructions again.

3. To chat with someone, you click the 'members' button. There, you can chat with anyone you want.

   Ginny looked at the list of members that were online. There were only 5 people: Killer, Muggle, Squidward, and these two names that were in a different language, it looked like Chinese… She decided to talk to Muggle. This person sounded nice enough.

   Angel says:

   hello

   Muggle says:

   hello, who r u?

   angel says:

   ummm…i don't think i'm allowed to tell u…u kno…since we don't kno each other and everything…

   Muggle says:

   o, well, if u don't tell me who u r, i'm not either!

   Ginny thought to herself. Well, since I don't know this person, I can act like whatever I want to act like…

   angel says:

   it's not as if i care!! ur probably not even worth talking to!

   Muggle says:

   we're writing to each other, not talking! –mutters- idiot

   angel says:

   psh! who's the idiot here?  Most likely u!

   Muggle says:

   i'm going to block u.

   angel says:

   u think i care?

   Ginny looked worriedly at the screen. She was actually having fun! She didn't want this person to leave…she waited 3 minutes, but Muggle still hadn't blocked her.

   angel says:

   ha! c! u haven't blocked me! sucker!

   Muggle says:

   that's just cuz i was busy!

   angel says:

   ya…w/e…

   Muggle says:

   u kno wut?

   angel says:

   wut?

   Muggle says:

   nvm

   angel says:

   tell!!!!!

   Muggle says:

   nope

   angel says:

   y not?

   Muggle says:

   mayb cuz I dun like u…

   angel says:

   wut?!?!

   Muggle says:

   ya…dat's it!

   angel says:

   y u little!!!!!

   Muggle says:

   -innocent- wut?

   angel says:

   i dun like u either!

   Muggle says:

   and i'm supposed to care…y?

   angel says:

   ur not supposed to…i dun want u to care…(bastard)

   Muggle says:

   hey! dun start calling me dat!

   angel says:

   wut? too ROUGH for u? little baby?

   Muggle says:

   k, ur really getting on my nerves rite now…

   angel says:

   good

   Muggle says:

   u really don't kno how to keep a convo going do u?

   Ginny looked at the screen, offended. _She _couldn't keep a conversation going?!?! More like _the guy/girl._

   angel says:

   u piss me off.

   Muggle says:

   good. I hope u go soon.

   Just then, as if on cue, Ron called Ginny from the kitchen, "GINNY!!! It's lunch time!!!! Get your ass down here!!" (Molly Weasley, "Ron! Watch your language!") Ginny looked away from the screen, "Now?!?!"

   "Yes! Now! Now, get down here!!"

   "Just wait!!!"

   Ginny turned back to the screen. 'Muggle' had already sent a few messages when she was talking with her parents.

   Muggle says:

   hello?!

   Muggle says:

   u there?

   Muggle says:

   good, ur gone

   Muggle says:

   thank god!

   Muggle says:

   i'm free from the angel of torment!

   Ginny's eyes widened, oh no! The person was going to go!

   angel says:

   no ur not!

   Muggle appears to be offline. You might not be able to send a message to Muggle.

   Ginny looked crestfallen. SHE was supposed to end the conversation. Ah well! That was an interesting conversation. And she had to go to lunch anyways, so it doesn't matter…right? Ginny trudged downstairs. The first thing she saw was her father looking eagerly at her, "So…how's the laptop??? It's great, isn't it?!?!"

   Ginny face brightened, "Ya!! I want to go on it again right after lunch is over!!"

   Arthur Weasley looked proud, as if it was all because of his present that Ginny was so happy. Then, all the Weasley's settled around the table and started eating. After an hour of bonding with the family while eating, Ginny went back up to the laptop to see if Muggle was on.

   Muggle wasn't…only Killer was on…ah well…she might as talk with him…

   angel says:

   hello

   Killer says:

   k

   Killer says:

   bi

   angel says:

   WAIT!!

   Killer says:

   WUT?!?!

   angel says:

   u dun have to be sooo sarcastic!!

   angel says:

   y is ur screen name 'Killer'?

   Killer says:

   dunno…y do u care?

   angel says:

   uhh….maybe because i dun exactly want to talk to a REAL killer…hmmmm….mayb dat's it!!!!

   Killer says:

   u dun have to be sooo sarcastic!!!

   angel says:

   haha, ur sooooo funny!!! u kno dat?!?! –dripping with sarcasm-

   happy says:

   sooo, happy now?!

   angel says:

   yes. definitely!

   happy says:

   ha! u actually care!!

   angel says:

   so wut?!

   angel says:

   u WANT me to care?!?!

   happy says:

   no! course not!!! y the hell would i???

   angel says:

   i dunno! don't ask me!! i'm not the one who has the screwed up brain!

   Ginny was getting good at dissing people now! It was actually pretty fun! They don't know who you are, and you don't know who they are…so…you can say anything to them!! This was great!

   happy says:

   Merlin!! just stfu!!

   angel says:

   y don't u??

   happy says:

   cuz i'm superior

   angel says:

   ya…w/e…think w/e u wanna think…idiot…

   who's the idiot here? says:

   w/e

   who's the idiot here? says:

   bi

   angel:

   w/e…bi

   who's the idiot here? has logged off and you might not be able to send a message to who's the idiot here?

   Ginny thought to herself…she was on a roll!! Way too much dissing for one day…I should log off now…

   Ginny logged off her account and sat back. She wondered what gender the two people she talked to today were…

**A/N hope you liked this chapter!! It wasn't beta-read, so if there's any mistakes… I'm sorry…. =) I don't exactly know when I'm going to update next…so….ya…bye for now!!! =)**


	2. Big coincidence

**MSN: Wizarding style!!**

**Chapter 2**

            The next day, the first thing Ginny did when she woke up was turn on her laptop. Yup, she was obsessed all right! She checked the chat rooms but nobody was on…Ginny wondered why. She looked at the time – it was 6:00 am!!! No wonder!! And people on the other side of the earth didn't have wiz-internet!! Everyone in her whole house was still asleep. Then, the laptop made a buzz. She looked at the screen. Someone was online!! WOW! Actually…not that 'wow' because SHE was online…

            Ginny looked at the person's screen name---monkey butts rule!--- uhh…right….well, might as well talk to this person. She had nothing better to do…

angel says:

hi

monkey butts rule! says:

ur a gurl rite?

angel says:

uhh…ya…wut about u?

Ginny was not looking forward to the answer…what if this person was a girl?! A girl who likes monkey butts?!?! ……

monkey butts rule! says:

I'm a guy.

That was a close one!

angel says:

y is ur name 'monkey butts rule!'?

monkey butts rule! says:

…cuz they DO! DUH!

monkey butts rule! says:

sumthin tells me ur not from Africa…**A/N This was _not_ meant to offend anyone who lives in ****Africa****. I'm sorry if it did. =(**

            angel says:

            uhhh…u mean people in Africa think monkey butts rule?

monkey butts rule! says:

            well…DUH!!

monkey butts rule! says:

            but…it's kinda an inside jk…sooo….ya..

            angel says:

            riiiite…..-nods- ur weird.

monkey butts rule! says:

            well…I don't think I'm as weird as u…

            angel says:

            w/e

monkey butts rule! says:

sooo…wut country do u live in?

angel says:

Britain

monkey butts rule! says:

ahhh…u want to add me to ur buddy list?

angel says:

wait

Ginny didn't know what a buddy list was. She went and got the instruction book that her father gave her. She found the buddy list section quite easily.

A buddy list is where you add the wiz-mail addresses of wizards you are friends with. This buddy list will alert you whenever one of the wizards in it is online. There will be a little tune, and it is different from the buzzing you get when a stranger logs on. To add a contact, press 'add a contact' and there will be instructions following that. Just so you know, you need to know the wiz-mail address of the contact and not the screen name.

angel says:

sure, wut's ur wiz-mail address?

monkey butts rule! says:

monkeyninjahotwizmail.com

angel says:

mine's angelwhotwizmail.com

monkey butts rule! says:

well, I gtg…bi!

angel says:

k

angel says:

bi

Ginny got up and yawned, she was tired again…ah well, might as well go to sleep…Ginny closed her eyes and raven hair and green eyes danced before her eyes…

"GINNY!!! WAKE UP!!! OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!"

Ginny's eyes shot open. She glared at Ron, "What was that for?!?! I was SLEEPING!!!"

Ron grinned evilly at her, "Well… I felt like it… I mean, it's the day after your birthday right? So, I had to be nice to you for a WHOLE day!! Now, I'm making it back up!"

Ginny laughed and threw her pillow at Ron. Ron yelled, "Hey!!"

Then, he grabbed another pillow and started smacking Ginny repeatedly on the head. In another ten seconds, it had become a full-fledged pillow fight. Even Fred and George were in the fight, even though they WERE supposed to be at their store right now… (How they knew there was a pillow fight and how they got to the pillow fight is beyond anyone's comprehension)

Just then, their mom came into the room. She took one look and fainted. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George didn't even notice. After 10 minutes, Molly Weasley got up off of the floor, finding that faking fainting will not get her anywhere. She sighed, well, the screaming and yelling and spanking HAD to be done…

            "STOP FIGHTING AND GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP OR _ELSE!!!!"_

            "Or else what, mum?" asked George (or was it Fred?) with an innocent look on his face.

            Molly Weasley scowled, and put on her most evil death glare. Fred (or was it George?) shrank away from her, and started to sob. Ginny watched the scene with an amused smile on her face. Fred was doing that fake pity sob of his again, to try and 'break' mom. Mom fell for it EVERY time…

            Molly's face softened and she went to comfort Fred, "HAHA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!! _AGAIN!!!!!"_

            Molly Weasley slapped Fred, and then Fred and George disapparated to their store. Molly Weasley looked a bit disoriented, but that didn't stop her from dragging Ginny downstairs and stuffing her face full of food ("Ginny, you're too skinny! You're under-nourished!"), and practically choking her only daughter. When Ginny finally got a breath of air, she glared at her mom jokingly, "Do you want to KILL me or something?!?!?!"

            Molly Weasley started patting Ginny's back to help her breathe, but it wasn't helping Ginny breathe, actually, it was causing Ginny to LOSE her breath rather than gaining…

            An hour later, when Ginny had finally got rid of her over-protective mother, she just ran upstairs and turned on the laptop. WHOA! There were almost a hundred people on! She looked around to find the people she was talking with yesterday; who's the idiot here? and Muggle. She searched and searched but to no avail. She decided to consult the instruction book.

            Wizards you have talked to previously will be automatically added on to your alert list, but not necessarily your buddy list. Your laptop will beep (beep, not buzz, beep… goodness knows just how many people get this wrong…) when they go online. To take them off your alert list, just right click the name, and press delete. If you would like to add this contact to your buddy list, you will have to talk with the wizard (Ginny grumbled, "What about WITCH!?!? Sexist people!") to get their permission.

            Ginny looked for someone interesting to talk with. She scanned the people on the list, suddenly, she spotted something. There was information about the people if you right-clicked on them! She clicked on one person, "A 47 year old man, profession is a teacher, lives in France." She went to her buddy list and clicked on monkey butts rule! "A 9 year old boy, student at Monkey elementary school, lives in Africa." Ginny shook her head and raised an eyebrow. She started clicking down the list to see who she could talk with. Finally, she found someone who was the same age as her and also went to Hogwarts, "A 16 year old girl, student at Hogwarts, lives in Great Britain." Ginny opened a chat box with 'witchy'.

            angel says:

            hi! I'm also from Hogwarts!

            witchy says:

            really?! cool! Wut year r u in?

            angel says:

            I'm going into sixth year.

            witchy says:

            omg! I am too! Who r u?

            angel says:

            ginny weasley

            witchy says:

            ginny?!?! Omg! It's carol! Ur best friend!!! Remember?!

            Ginny was definitely surprised by this. Out of all people she could've met, it was her best friend, Carol! The person who talked with her first, and helped her with all her problems; especially during first year… Well great coincidences, but she wasn't complaining!

            angel says:

            really?! who's carol?!?

            witchy says:

            GINNY!!!!

            angel says:

            -innocently- yes?

            witchy says:

            well, I'm going out with my parents soon

            witchy says:

            so, tell me ur wiz-mail address

            witchy says:

            mines caroharohotwizmail.com

            witchy says:

            add me!

            angel says:

            mines angelwhotwizmail.com

            Ginny quickly added Carol to her buddy list.

            angel says:

            r u going now?

            witchy says:

            so eager for me to leave eh?

            angel says:

            NO!!!! of course now!!!

            witchy says:

            suuuure…….

            angel says:

            NO!!!!!

            witchy says:

            I kno I kno!!!

            witchy says:

            I have time for one more thing!!

            witchy says:

            I KNO THE WIZ-MAIL ADDRESS OF HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!

            Ginny gasped in surprise. OH MY GOD!!!! She just NEEDED to talk with him!!!! She couldn't believe her good luck! (and again, she wasn't complaining.)

            angel says:

            TELL OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!!

            witchy says:

            We all kno u have no wrath!

            angel says:

            Cmon!!!! Tell!!!!!!!!!!!

            witchy says:

            Let me think….. should I?

            angel says:

            Pleeeeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            witchy says:

            Lol! Ur too gullible ginny!!!

            angel says:

            Wut?!?! So u DON'T kno his wiz-mail address?!?!

            witchy says:

            Rite on bright one!

            Ginny felt her heart crush into tiny little tid-bits after this. She couldn't believe Carol was tricking her about such a thing! Wait… Carol WOULDN'T trick her about such a thing!

            angel says:

            ur joking!

            witchy says:

            Yes I am =D this is his wiz-mail address: greenravenhotwizmail.com

            angel says:

Awww man!! I have to go and ask his permission first!!!!! This suks!!!!!

witchy says:

Don't worry!

witchy says:

He's on rite now!!!

witchy says:

His screen name is 'cow'

angel says:

Ooookaaaay…….weird…but whatever…..WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO HIM?!!?

witchy says:

ummm…..maybe u could NOT tell him who u r…

witchy says:

and then, flatter him and make him fall in love with u!!!

angel says:

….maybe….. good idea! I think I might just do that!!

witchy says:

ahem

angel says:

ya?

witchy says:

ahem coughmecough

angel says:

OH!!! Thank you Carol!!!!

witchy says:

ur welcome ---- SORRY!!! I HAVE TO GO NOW!!! BI!!!!!!!!!!

angel says:

bi!

witchy appears to be offline. You might not be able to a message to witchy.

Ginny quickly looked at the list of people online. She scanned the list and finally found 'cow'. Ginny's heart was racing… SHE WAS GOING TO FINALLY TALK TO HARRY!!!! AND MAYBE EVEN SEDUCE HIM!!! Seduce? Where did that come from?! She was just going to woo him. Haha. Ya right! _Ginny Weasley _seduce the cutest and greatest guy ever, _Harry Potter_?!?! Ya right! In her dreams! She took a deep breath and opened a chat box with 'cow'/Harry.

angel says:

hi, who're u?

**A/N – shrinks away from readers – that just SUCKED didn't it?!? I'm really really really really sorry!!!! =( I'll try and make it better next time!!!!!!**

**Vadergirl87** Thank you! You were my first reviewer!! You're the best!!! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter!! …even though it sucked…

**Rinoa **Well, I was planning on making Ginny meet someone that was nice…but flattering?? Hmmm…maybe…I think I'll do that…

**Legolas-is-to-hot-4-u **haha…Legolas _is_ too hot for me…but is he too hot for you? Probably… lol… just joking! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cinder2004 **hmmm…well…Zip - my mouth is closed… I'll blurt out too much if I start to say even ONE thing… =)

**Ginerva/Death Immortalitis **I couldn't find your name: Death Immortalitis…sorry…

**Macy Blodwyn **I reviewed your story!!! It was really good! Lol…a cliffhanger every chapter!!

**Voldie On Varsity Track **hehe, I told you not to review my story… I thought you were going to flame it! Well, glad you didn't!


	3. Believe it!

**MSN: Wizarding Style!**

**Chapter 3**

            angel says:

            hi, who're u?

            'cow' says:

            …

            angel says:

            cmon! I'm from Hogwarts also!

            'cow' says:

            how did you know I'm from Hogwarts?

            angel says:

            becuz I right-clicked on ur screen name, and it said so.

            'cow' says:

            well… fine, but you can't freak out

            angel says:

            I promise!

            'cow' says:

            swear

            angel says:

            sheesh! I swear!

            'cow' says:

            swear not to tell anyone

            angel says:

            I swear not to tell anyone

            'cow' says:

            I'm harry potter

            angel says:

            liar

            'cow' says:

            fine, don't believe me

            Ginny panicked. Harry was supposed to MAKE her believe it was him. Oh well, that piece of the plan was scrap…

angel says:

            ok, ok I believe u

            'cow' says:

            now tell me who you are

            angel says:

            I'm afraid I can't do that

            'cow' says:

            WHAT?!?!

            angel says:

            what?

            'cow' says:

            I told you my name!

            'cow' says:

            so you should tell me yours!

            angel says:

            I'll just tell u one thing

            angel says:

            I'm in Gryffindor

            'cow' says:

            big lot of help that gives me!

            angel says:

            good.

            angel says:

            =)

            'cow' says:

            argh! Fine! Don't tell me!

            'cow' says:

            at least tell me what year you're in

            angel says:

            no can do my friend

            'cow' says:

            see, you called me your friend!

            'cow' says:

            that means you have to tell me who you are

            angel says:

            why should i?

            'cow' says:

            because I just can't have a person be my friend

            'cow' says:

            without me knowing what their name is!

            angel says:

            well…..tough luck!

            'cow' says:

            psh! fine.

            angel says:

            sooooo… wut kind of stuff do you like to do?

            'cow' says:

            welllll….. I like to play Quidditch

            angel says:

            me too. I'm not on the Quidditch team though, too bad… **(A/N I'm not sure if Ginny's on the team or not… so let's just pretend that she isn't!)**

'cow' says:

            if you were, I would know who you were in a flash!

            angel says:

            ya… I guess that's one good thing that's come out of it…

            'cow' says:

            good?! GOOD?!?!? psh it's sure not good for me!

            angel says:

            well, tough luck! lol

            angel says:

            I'm changing my name to 'goddess of cow'

            'cow' says:

            hey!! I don't worship you!!!

            'goddess of cow' says:

            ya do now!

            'cow' says:

            fine, if I'm your servant, then what's your wiz-mail address?

            'cow' says:

            I've got to be able to communicate with the one I worship right?

            Ginny held her breath. Harry was actually ASKING for her wiz-mail address!! Maybe he liked her!! But that was impossible. He didn't even know her! Too bad! Oh well, she had the rest of the summer.

'goddess of cow' says:

angelwhotwizmail.com

'cow' says:

greenravenhotwizmail.com

Ginny hurriedly added him to her buddy list.

'cow' says:

you probably don't want to know this…

'cow' says:

but I wanted my address to be pickledeyeshotwizmail.com

'cow' says:

but… well, I didn't think it would be appropriate…

Ginny stared at the screen, disbelieving. Was Harry actually using the words from her poem in her first year?!

'cow' says:

hello?!?!?!?!?! You there?!?!?!?

'goddess of cow' says:

isn't that from that valentine you got in your second year?

'cow' says:

how'd you know?

'goddess of cow' says:

I was there! Soooo…. Harry Potter has a secret crush on that person?

'cow' says:

no! of course not! that's ridiculous!!!!!

'cow' says:

she's my best friend's sister!

Ginny felt an enormous wave of despair come over her. That's all he thought she was? Ron's sister? Ginny sighed. She didn't exactly want to talk to him anymore… well, until tomorrow that is.

'goddess of cow' says:

sorry, I have to go now…

'cow' says:

oh well, nice talking to you! Bye!

'goddess of cow' says:

bye!

Ginny set herself as 'away', and began looking for someone to talk with. She right-clicked through the list. There were many people from different countries. But people were usually teenagers. Ginny found a person who was quite weird, "39 year old man. Profession is a world-renowned [insert word for a person with a very big tummy and fights in a ring with another person who has a very big tummy]. Lives in France." The person's screen name was master. Ginny opened a chat box.

'goddess of cow' says:

soooo…..how's ur job?

master says:

GREAT!!!

master says:

I'm earning a lot of money!

master says:

business is GREAT!!!

'goddess of cow' says:

umm….great?

master says:

moocho thanks for your encouragement!

master says:

I shall fight harder for you, my dear goddess!!

'goddess of cow' says:

I'm not ur goddess….

'goddess of cow' says:

I'm COW'S goddess…

master says:

and I AM cow!

'goddess of cow' says:

kaaaay….. I'm confused…

master says:

m-y   n-a-m-e   i-s   'c-o-w'

'goddess of cow' says:

I'm not stupid, u kno?

master says:

then why are you writing 'you' as 'u'?

'goddess of cow' says:

THAT'S A SHORT FORM!!! DUH!!!

master says:

I'm afraid I don't follow

master says:

I know of no abbreviation for the word 'you'

'goddess of cow' says:

k, u r really really really stupid…

master says:

ok… why do you write 'ok' as 'k' and 'you' as 'u' and 'are' as 'r'? THAT'S called stupid…

'goddess of cow' says:

ur joking rite?

master says:

how dare you insult me?!?!

master says:

I NEVER joke about ANYTHING!!

'goddess of cow' says:

well, ur a stupid idiot. Bye

master says:

I am greatly offended by your tone young lady!

master says:

I think you have ruined my next match!

'goddess of cow' says:

ah well…

Ginny rolled her eyes at the 'master'. Then she blocked him, and sat back in relief. She NEVER wanted to talk with another person like him again…Just then, the laptop made a noise. Muggle was online. Ginny decided to drown her anger in Muggle.

'goddess of cow' says:

u suck

Muggle says:

That sure is a nice way to greet someone, eh?

'goddess of cow' says:

it sure is

Muggle says:

Wuts ur problem?

'goddess of cow' says:

none of ur business

Muggle says:

Like I'd WANT to kno of ur business….

'goddess of cow' says:

psh. I'd be scared if u wanted to kno….

Muggle says:

Awww…. I could've SCARED u….too bad…

'goddess of cow' says:

I knooooooooo….u suck

Muggle says:

That was random…but u ARE random…

'goddess of cow' says:

do u even remember who I am?

Muggle says:

Duh!

Muggle says:

I'm not stupid like some people I'm talking to…

'goddess of cow' says:

just wondering….who ARE u anyways?

Muggle says:

Y?

'goddess of cow' says:

I just want to kno how old u r and stuff…

Muggle says:

I've got myself a stalker!

'goddess of cow' says:

I am NOT a stalker!!!

'goddess of cow' says:

I'm just curious because I've got an intelligent mind!

'goddess of cow' says:

and it's obvious u don't have one…

Muggle says:

Wtv…I'll make a deal with u

'goddess of cow' says:

go on…I'm interested…

Muggle says:

I tell u how old I am, wut school I go to, and wut gender I am…and then u tell me urs…k?

As Ginny read this, a thought struck her mind.

'goddess of cow' says:

wait a moment…WE CAN JUST RIGHT-CLICK ON EACH OTHER'S NAMES AND WE'LL KNOW!!!!!!!! HOW STUPID R U?!?!?

Muggle says:

Wut r u calling me stupid for?! Ur the one who started it!!!

'goddess of cow' says:

wait…I'm checking ur name…

Ginny went and right-clicked the person's name. "16 year old boy. Student at Hogwarts. Lives in Great Britain." This person was IN HER YEAR!! Who was he?! Was he one of her friends?

'goddess of cow' says:

OMG! U r in the same year as me!

Muggle says:

Ya, I can't believe it!

'goddess of cow' says:

who ARE u?

Muggle says:

Luke

'goddess of cow' says:

OMG! Hey Luke!!!

Muggle says:

Uhhh… hey??? who are YOU??

'goddess of cow' says:

Ginny

Muggle says:

The redhead?

'goddess of cow' says:

psh

Muggle says:

Sry…

'goddess of cow' says:

that's ok…

Muggle says:

Look, y don't we stop dissing each other?

Muggle says:

Carol told me that u were a nice person

Muggle says:

I don't really like dissing…

'goddess of cow' says:

sure thing! =)

'goddess of cow' says:

glad at least SOMEONE thinks I'm nice! Lol

Muggle says:

Lol! c! u can be nice AND funny!!

'goddess of cow' says:

awww! I'm flattered!!

Muggle says:

So, wanna add me?

'goddess of cow' says:

DUH!!

Muggle says:

Oh…well, my wiz-mail address is ccclllhotwizmail.com

'goddess of cow' says:

mine's angelwhotwizmail.com

Ginny cheerfully added Luke to her buddy list. She was now 'over' her little depression. Harry would come to his senses sooner or later. She might as well enjoy time with some classmates.

Muggle says:

Oh ya, y were u so cranky a few minutes ago?

'goddess of cow' says:

ah yes….that….

Muggle says:

Soooo……?

            'goddess of cow' says:

            well, I was… well… how do I put this??

            Muggle says:

            Ah shoot! Gtg!

            Muggle says:

            And just when I was supposed to get some juicy blackmail!!

            'goddess of cow' says:

            haha….psh

            'goddess of cow' says:

            BYE!

            Muggle appears to be offline. You might not be able to send a message to Muggle.

            Ginny stretched and decided to go to the washroom. When she got back, there was a chat box opened on her laptop. 'who's the idiot here?' was talking –trying– with her.

            Who's the idiot here? says:

            Hey gurl!

            Who's the idiot here? says:

            Hey! u there?!?!?!?

            Who's the idiot here? says:

            Fine then…ignore me!

            Who's the idiot here? says:

            Still ignoring me, eh?

            Ginny laughed and started replying.

            'goddess of cow' says:

            wait, I'm changing my screen name

            angel says:

            back!

            devil says:

            great!

            angel says:

            hey, wait again….i wanna right-click ur name

            Ginny read it out loud, "17 year old boy. Student at Hogwarts. Lives in Great Britain."

            angel says:

            I CAN'T believe it! Almost everyone I met is from Hogwarts!!!

            angel says:

            and ur in SEVENTH year!

            devil says:

            yup! And if I do say so myself, I'm quite handsome.

            angel says:

            talk about modest…..

            devil says:

            I AM being modest

            devil says:

            u just don't know the extent of my handsome-ness!

            angel says:

            riiiiiiiite…. Umm hmm!! Sure!! Whatever!!!

            devil says:

            glad u agree! Now…tell me about urself

            angel says:

            only if u tell me about urself!

            devil says:

            sure…ladies first!

            angel says:

            psh… fine, I have red hair….

            devil says:

            ooooo…feisty

            Ginny was shocked. _Feisty?! _She'd never been called _feisty_ before… that was just WEIRD… but oddly flattering…

            angel says:

            I'm flattered!

            angel says:

            well…moving on…. I think Harry Potter is handsome…

            devil says:

            ugh… don't gross me out with ur looooove life! **(A/N got this from a tv show that I watch…)**

            angel says:

            and I think he has the most GORGEOUS eyes…

            angel says:

            and THE nicest hair to RUN my hands through…

            angel says:

            and THE most KISSABLE lips…

            angel says:

            and THE best seeker!!!!

            devil says:

            pleeease! Ur making me throw up!! Potter isn't a good seeker!

            devil says:

            or any of the other stuff u said…ugh

            angel says:

            -sings- sounds like someone's j-e-a-l-o-u-s!!!!!!!!

            Ginny had a goofy smile on her face. It really was fun describing a guy's looks to another guy. It was great to see how they react, how they think of it when they're seeing a guy through a girl's eyes. It made them feel uncomfortable! Ginny waited for the guy to reply. She waited for a few minutes, yet to no avail. She rolled her eyes and was about to go downstairs to get a snack when the guy replied.

            devil says:

            I'm handsome and superior, why would I be jealous of pothead? I'm Draco Malfoy.

**A/N not much of a chapter…but I PROMISE the next one will be better!!!!! (at least I hope) and was that a cliffy?!?! I sure hope so! I mean…. I hope NOT!! =P  and also, I will not be able to give hints on what will happen in later chapter because… well… see, I'm not GOOD at giving hints… if I do, they're OBVIOUS!! Believe me… I've tried… I'm just not a good hint-giver…. Meh… too bad…**

**Voldie On Varsity Track **well, I read some of your reviews and I noticed that some people would say that you flamed them…. Hehe… well, at least you didn't flame me!! I'm so selfish…… -.-'

**diamond004(****) **yup it's Harry! Glad you like me story!!! =D thanks for reviewing!

**sirius'sheelah**thank you!!!!!!! You're making my head swell…. Don't want that do we? Thanks for reviewing!****

**Vadergirl87 **awww!!!!! You're also making my head swell!! There's no need for more swelling……… and I still remember that you're my FIRST reviewer!!!!!! You will be in my heart forever and ever…

**Death Immortalitis **awww!!! I can't tell you anything or else I'll spill everything… but just so you know, it might or might not be h/g…. aww shoot! I think I just gave it away…… -.-'


	4. Blasphemic quidditch

**Last time: The person who Ginny is talking to is Draco Malfoy.**

**MSN: Wizarding Style**

**Chapter 4**

Ginny stared at the screen, wide-eyed. What kind of coincidence was this?! Ginny whistled in disbelief and decided not to answer or say anything. She needed to clear her mind. If Malfoy had known it was her talking with him, he'd freak out! She shuddered and headed downstairs to get a snack.

"Mom! Is there anything I can eat?!"

"We have some carrot sticks if you want any."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. She decided she didn't want to eat anything anymore. She looked outside the window, bored. She saw Ron and his friends playing Quidditch in the field. She brightened up and decided to go and join them. She ran up the stairs and got her old, beat-up broom (it was so old that she didn't even remember what brand it was). She flew out her window. She was halfway there when her broom suddenly dropped and went significantly slower. Her heart was pounding. She had probably dropped about 30 feet straight down.

She swallowed her fear and sped up again; the broom was back to normal. Ginny flew across the green field onto the Quidditch field. The Quidditch field was founded when Charlie had first learned about Quidditch. He would fly his broom everywhere, anytime, anyhow, anywhere. One day, he found an unused field with only six trees in it. Three trees were on either side of the field. All the trees would have a hole in them, probably squirrel's nests or something like that. And from that day on, the field became known as the Quidditch field.

When Ginny finally got to the Quidditch field, which took her a good two minutes, she saw Ron clapping and whooping like a girl with a deep voice.

"Hey Ron! That was SO not fair! I mean, your team has all the good players!" A girl with long, brown hair glared at Ron, who was still clapping and whooping like a girl with a deep voice on his broom.

"So what's your point?" Ron managed to choke out while still clapping and whooping like a girl with a deep voice on his broom ten feet in the air.

"My point IS that our team had no chance to even win!" The girl with the long, brown hair scowled at Ron's whooping figure.

Ron finally stopped clapping and whooping, and rolled his eyes instead, "You had DOUBLE the amount of players we had on our team!"

The lack of clapping and whooping ten feet in the air finally made Ron realize just how unsteady he was on his broom. One second he was rolling his eyes, and the next, he was rolling on the ground cradling his arm.

"OWWWW!!!!"

"Serves you right you snobby, idiotic, annoying–"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just because Ron and I beat you, Parvati, Seamus, AND Neville doesn't mean you have to go all green with envy! I mean, look at you, your face! It's GREEN!"

Parvati gasped, "Oh my god! Lavender! It really IS green!"

"What?! Where?! How?!"

Ginny looked at Dean, who was hiding a wand behind his back. She bet on her life that Dean had put a spell on Lavender. Ginny smirked, "Oi! Dean! What's that wand doing behind your back?"

Dean glared at Ginny jokingly, "Ginny! I thought you liked practical jokes!"

"Not when they're against GIRLS! C'mon girls! Let's go to WAR!"

And thus started a series of Quidditch games where the girls kicked the boys' asses…

Actually, it's where Parvati and Lavender started to cry about broken nails. Ginny looked at them exasperatedly, "Come ON! I know a spell that will heal them! If I tell you it, THEN will you play Quidditch and help me kick these guys' asses?!"

Ron gaped at his sister, "How do YOU know a spell to fix broken nails?!"

Ginny had never really cared about her looks. Sure, she wanted to look good, but she'd never touched any makeup, except the occasional lip gloss. She wasn't a tomboy either. She just liked the natural look better. So it was with good reason that Ron wondered when she had started to care about broken nails.

Ginny explained, a little embarrassed by the question, "Well, you DO get a lot of broken nails playing Quidditch…"

Lavender and Parvati, anxious to get their nails fixed, dragged Ginny off to the side, and started pleading for the spell. Ginny hurriedly told them the spell. After Ginny told them the spell, (much to Lavender's disappointment) Seamus left.

Finally, after much squealing and persuading, the Quidditch game that would define Ginny's future began…

Actually, the Quidditch game that would totally blow away the girls began.

Since there was no snitch, there was a time limit to the game: thirty minutes. Whoever had the most points at the end would be the winners. Ginny and Parvati were the chasers and Lavender was the keeper.

Ginny tensed, as the huge Styrofoam ball went up into the air… and started to drop. Ginny watched in slow motion, as the ball came down. She reached up to grab the ball before Dean could…

And Ginny sped across the field. Neville tried blocking her, but his feeble attempts didn't even faze her. She sped straight to the goals, and suddenly, Dean was blocking her path. She threw the ball to Parvati… and Parvati missed the ball. The ball fell to the ground, where Neville awkwardly picked it up. Ginny sped after Neville, grateful that he was so slow. She punched the ball from his arm and the ball went straight into Parvati's arms. It took her second to realize this, but once she did, she started racing across the field, with this amazed look in her face. An I-can't-believe-I-caught-that look.

She was so amazed that she didn't even notice Dean had taken the ball straight from her arms. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, and started after Dean. Ginny blocked Dean's path to the goal, but her concentration was broken when she hear Lavender complain about how boring it was being the keeper. Dean sped past Ginny and easily put a goal into the hole in the tree. Lavender guiltily took the ball out of the hole and passed it to Ginny. Ginny flew across the field, trying to make up for Dean's goal. She threw it straight at the hole, and would have gone in if Ron had not blocked it.

Ron snickered at Ginny and passed the ball to… Neville. Neville was so surprised he dropped the ball. The ball fell on Dean's head, and Dean reacted as anyone would have reacted. He flinched. He flinched so hard that he became unbalanced and fell off his broom. Luckily, he was only three feet in the air, and he only landed with an oomph.

"I'm okay!"

And the game resumed… without Dean. Ginny, much happier now that Dean needed to take a five minute rest, soared to the hoops. She feigned right, and shot the ball into the left hoop. Ron had a look of horror on his face. His own sister had scored on him! This was inconceivable! Ginny whooped and called out to Ron, "Who's good?? Who's good?? I am! I am!" Ron just stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed .loudly.

Ginny grinned and the game started again. Neville took the quaffle, and started to fly out to the field. He was actually gaining distance! He couldn't believe it! He started to gain confidence and sped up. Ginny watched him from behind and snuck up on him. She grabbed the quaffle right out of his hands and swept to the hoops. She was going so fast that all she could see clearly was the goal post. She could hear Dean shouting out to Ron to block it he was going to 'bloody hell' and Parvati was shrieking loudly with excitement. Ginny soared up in the air, trying to confuse Ron, and then made a sharp turn to the right. She smashed the quaffle, but Ron had reached over just in time and had tipped it away with a finger. That changed the quaffle's angle and missed the hoop.

"Drats…"

"Who's good?? Who's good??? I AM!! I AM!!"

"Ron…"

"Who's good?? Who's good??? I AM!! I AM!!"

Ginny flew up to Ron, grinned, then smacked him, "OI! What was that for???"

Everybody gave a deadpan look at Ron.

"Ah…"

And so, Dean joined their game once again. He got the quaffle quickly and Ginny followed close behind, but couldn't really gain on him since her broom was so old. Dean put the quaffle through the tree hole easily and Lavender looked guiltily up at Ginny. And so this happened the whole time. Ginny got one more goal in but that was because Parvati had been trying to distract Ron. The means of distraction, the author shall not reveal. And so, the game ended after it had been half an hour. And at the end, the score was a pitiful 140-20.

Ginny shook her head. She couldn't believe it! They needed bigger and better teams. But right now, she needed water. Fast. The lot of them flew up to the house and started accosting Mrs. Weasley for water and snacks. Poor Mrs. Weasley had to put up with sweating, stinking, and hungry teenagers for half an hour. After that, only Ginny and Ron were left.

Ginny sat across from Ron, munching on some carrot sticks.

"Hey Ron, what about we invite all our friends for a massive Quidditch match? What do you say?"

"Hey that's a great idea! I'm going to go and owl Harry and Hermione now!"

Ron was up the stairs in a flash. Ginny blinked disbelievingly. She hadn't even gone into the details. Like having actual bludgers and a snitch. Oh well, looks like she was going to have to do all the work. She started writing a letter to Carol, her best friend.

_Hey Carol,_

_Well, my brother and I agreed to have a massive Quidditch game at our house next week sometime. It'll probably be on Saturday. Would you like to come? Well of course you can, you're coming to stay at my house. Anyways, try to forward this to other people, and get them to forward it to more people so that we'll get tons of people to come!! Also try to get people to bring Quidditch equipment. Here's a sign-up sheet so that people don't only bring bludgers or something like that. Oh ya, remember to bring brooms!!! _

_Bludger_

_Bludger_

_Club: _

_Club: _

_Club: _

_Club: _

_Snitch: _

_Quaffle: _

_Your friend, Ginny_

&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy stared at the screen of his brand new computer. He had just revealed who he was to the Weasley girl. Step 1 was complete. Now for Step 2.

devil says:

hello?

Draco waited for a minute, and decided to try again.

devil says:

hello? are u there?

Draco scowled as he waited five minutes, but there was still no answer. Just then, Lucius Malfoy, his father, stepped into the room. He quickly closed his msn screen and opened internet wizard. He looked blankly at his father.

"Draco, have you started on operation KW?"

"Yes father."

"Good boy. Remember you have until May. Then, you bring the offering to the Manor. Do not tell anyone about this. Have you got that Draco?"

"Yes father, of course father."

Lucius Malfoy stalked out of the room, robes billowing out. Draco rolled his eyes, and opened the msn screen again. What was this? She was set to away because she was idle?

_Bloody hell.___

**A/N: haw haw. Hoped you liked that chapter… I'm really sorry about not updating… but at least I updated now rite?? D**

**Vadergirl87: hehe… I hope I don't' disappoint you…**

**Cinder2004: hmm… I wonder what you think is going to happen… I hope it is what I write is gonna happen lol. **

**Death Immortalitis: WOW! What a long review! But just to let you know, it might not even have ginny falling for someone. …. . haw haw just kidding. Lol. And I DO write it as whatever at hotwizmail. com. Does the 'at' not show up???? haha, i looked at the preview and i fixed it!!! woohoo!! wait.. did i fix it??? . ''Grr… dumb thing… gracious gratitude is given!!! grins**

**Legolas-is-to-hot-4-u: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Seth Speaks: sniff, I'm hurt. Naw just kidding. Cuz tons of people on my list do that… but if you don't' want me to, then I won't. no biggy.**

**Mara342: ok promise not to tell anyone??? Lol. Naw I wont' tell you. I would be hated by a certain someone (not you) forever… **


End file.
